Como yo te amo
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Resubido y arreglado: Naraku ha sido destruido, la perla esta completa e inuyasha debe decidir con quien se queda con su amor del pasado o con el amor del presente...entren y descubranlo.


Bueno he decidido arreglar este capítulo ya que no me había dado cuenta en que el fic tenía todo para mejorar pero si no lo corregía no iba a superarse así que me tome un tiempo y decidí cambiarle ciertas partes del fic que lo disfruten.

_**INU X KAG**_

"Estaré contigo siempre eres mi única razón y aunque el tiempo no separe tienes tu, mi corazón"

"_**COMO YO TE AMO"**_

_**  
**_Al fin Kagome e Inuyasha han logrado vencer a Naraku, pero en ese mismo instante Inuyasha ve a las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo y decide ir a buscarla, Kagome siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al verlo partir.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces decide ir tras él para que por fin, decida entre Kikyo y ella, pero lo que ella no sabía era lo que el destino le estaba preparando, al llegar observo algo que termino rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

Sin poder moverse de donde estaba Kagome observaba como Kikyo e Inuyasha se abrazaban y una lágrima recorre su mejilla y llega a oír con claridad lo que Kikyo le decía.

- **Ya has derrotado a Naraku, ya podemos irnos juntos sin que nadie se entrometa.**

**- Si pero... yo...**

**- No te preocupes no debe ser ahora, puedes ir a despedirte de tus amigos, pero mañana por la noche nos iremos al otro mundo, no vayas a llegar tarde Inuyasha**.

Esto último lo dice mientras Inuyasha observa desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche junto a sus serpientes caza almas.

Inuyasha siente que alguien los ha estado vigilando desde un principio y al voltear escucha una voz que se le hace familiar.

**- Así que te piensas ir con Kikyo cuando caiga la noche** - Kagome hablaba con dificultad ya que las palabras por más que quería no salían de su boca.

**-Kagome, ¿escuchaste todo?** - pregunto sorprendido al ver a la joven frente a él.

**- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?**

**- Si, por qué yo... la amo**

**- Entonces dime, ¿que pasara con las personas que te quieren y te aprecian? ¿Que pasara con?**

**- Kagome tú no lo entenderías, tú nunca te has enamorado por eso...**

**- Te equivocas.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Yo si amo a alguien y no importa que esa persona no me corresponda con tal de verlo feliz es más que suficiente para mí.**

**- Si es así, deberías entenderme yo amo a Kikyo y por eso...**

**- ¿Que no lo vez?, ella quiere matarme, alguien que te ama no haría eso.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ahora sé por qué la persona que amas no te corresponde eres muy egoísta Kagome. **

Inuyasha comenzó a irse y Kagome ya no soporto, con lágrimas en sus ojos le grito lo que tanto tiempo estuvo escondiendo en su corazón.

-**Pues la persona que amo quiere a otra mujer y es por eso que no me corresponde y esa persona** – dudo un instante decírselo - **eres...tu.**

Inuyasha se sorprendió al oír eso pero hizo como que no había escuchado nada y siguió caminando.

**- Yes por ese gran amor es que no te he dejado, por que como yo te amo, nadie te amara, Inuyasha.**

Kagome salió corriendo de aquel lugar lo último que quería era que sus amigos la vieran llorando, así que sin más se dirigió al pozo, aquel que había comenzado todo.

_**Como yo te amo**_

_**Como yo te amo,**_

_**Convéncete, convéncete**_

_**Nadie te amara**_

Mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en la única mujer que se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

**-Inuyasha** - Kagome solo dijo el nombre del hombre a quien amaba con todo su corazón, y que tal vez, pronto lo perdería.

Kikyo quien había observado todo el tiempo a Inuyasha desde que se alejo lo intercepto en el camino, viéndolo a la cara tratando de descifrar esa mirada de tristeza.

**- ¿No me vas a decir que lo que dijo esa mujer te afecto?** - dijo Kikyo con altanería.

- **Es que.**

**- No hay nada más que pensar, tú me prometiste estar conmigo siempre.**

**- Lo sé, pero... es que yo.**

**- No será que tú... te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es verdad?**

Inuyasha levanto la mirada que hasta aquellos momento tenía en el suelo, por unos instantes reflexiono sobre aquellas palabras y después de mucho tiempo comprendió lo que realmente sentía por la dos.

**- la…la amo** - dijo sin más rodeos.

_**Como yo te amo,**_

_**Como yo te amo**_

_**Olvídate...nadie te amara**_

_**Nadie te amara, porque yo.**_

**- No puede ser cierto, ¿es que acaso ya te olvidaste de lo nuestro?**

**- Es cierto que alguna vez sentí amor por ti pero, tú misma lo dijiste cuando una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer y Kagome se fue metiendo poco a poco en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, después de lo que vivimos juntos.**

**- Kikyo es solo que yo.**

Kikyo lo observa por unos segundos y después sonríe algo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Inuyasha, ella se acerca para finalmente abrazarlo.

_**.yo te amo, con la fuerza de los mares**_

_**Yo te amo, con el ímpetu del viento**_

_**Yo te amo, en la distancia y en el tiempo**_

_**Yo te amo, con mi alma y con mi sangre**_

- **Me alegro por ti, Inuyasha solo espero que seas muy feliz con ella.**

- **Kikyo, tu.**

**- Yo te amo y siempre te amare y te estaré esperando en el otro mundo hasta el día en que mueras.**

- **Sí, hasta entonces nos veremos.**

Kikyo comenzó a desaparecer, no antes de darle un beso a Inuyasha que fue bien correspondido, después le deseo lo mejor a Inuyasha y le dijo que se diera prisa si no quería perder al amor de su vida, y fue tras aquella mujer que la había robado el corazón desde el día que se conocieron.

_**Yo te amo, como el niño a su mañana**_

_**Yo te amo, como el hombre a sus recuerdos**_

_**Yo te amo, a puro grito y en silencio**_

_**Yo te amo, de una forma sobre humana**_

**-Kagome espera.  
**

_**  
Yo te amo, con la fuerza de los mares**_

_**Yo te amo, con el ímpetu del viento**_

_**Yo te amo, en la distancia y en el tiempo**_

_**Yo te amo, con mi alma y con mi sangre**_

**- Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que te ibas a ir con Kikyo?**

**- Sí pero...**

**- ¿Pero qué? **- pregunto Kagome al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro del hanyou.

_**...yo...**_

**- Es que yo te...**

Kagome solo le sonrió al ver lo que el hanyou trataba de decirle con tanto esfuerzo, así sin más se acerco para abrazarlo como nunca lo hizo, para después susurrarle tiernamente.

**- Yo también, te amo quiero estar siempre contigo mi amado Inuyasha.**

_**...yo...**_

**- Kagome, nunca dejare que te separen de mi lado.**

**- Lo se**

_**Como yo te amo...  
**_

Los dos se besaron muy tiernamente, esa noche era luna nueva e Inuyasha se volvió humano besando a la mujer que amaba.

_**Te amo...**_

**Fin  
**

_/INUKAGFOREVER/INUKAGFOREVER/INUKAGFOREVER/INUKAGFOREVER/INUKAGFOREVER/INUKAGFOREVER__/_

Que tal por fin lo arregle, ustedes son los que tiene la ultima decisión, agradesco a todas las personas que me apoyan en esto y espero no defraudarlas, nos veremos pronto por el momento me despido.


End file.
